Opposites Attract
by Hidge
Summary: April is worried that their differences are their biggest weakness. Jackson thinks they may be their greatest strength. Tag to 10x16 - "We Gotta Get Out of This Place". Please R&R!


**A/N: This is just a little piece about 10x16 that was nagging at me. So here it is! Enjoy the Japril! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

"You're tense and you're quiet, and you're mad at me," Jackson stated as he closed the apartment door behind him.

She had been fine at Dr. Webber's party but as soon as they had gotten in the car, she had shut down. She hadn't spoken a word to him and he could see her discomfort in her body language.

"I'm not mad at you," she responded with a sigh.

"Somehow I don't believe that," he answered skeptically.

She turned around and walked towards him purposefully. She pushed herself up onto the tips of her toes and kissed him softly. "I'm not mad at you," she repeated.

She turned around again and started to walk towards their bedroom. He frowned as he followed her. She may claim that she wasn't mad at him, but something was definitely bothering her and he had a few different ideas about what that could be. His mother had said some very harsh things to her and it had brought up a whole host of issues about money, and religion, and children. She had handled everything wonderfully, with grace and bravery and kindness. She had apologized to his mother when really she was the one that deserved the apology. His mother had crossed a number of lines. But April really was an amazing person, she just had a tendency to dwell on things and he could tell that she was doing that right now.

He stepped up to her as she pulled her shirt over her head and then struggled to take off her skirt. He grasped the zipper between his thumb and index finger and pulled it down while he placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head and stepped out of his reach and towards the bathroom. He cursed under his breath as she shut the door and he heard the distinct sound of the lock clicking. They didn't lock doors in their home.

He knew that they needed to talk about a lot of things, but at the moment, he really hated his mother for ruining their happy marriage bubble. He hadn't wanted to talk about any of the things that she had brought up because he wanted to concentrate on being happy for once in his life. It had taken them two years to get their shit together and they had only been married for a month. He didn't want the honeymoon phase to be over so soon.

He wanted to enjoy his wife before all the real life crap got in the way. He just wanted a minute of peace before he had to talk about lawyers, and the Harper Avery Foundation, and whether or not their children would be pro-life.

He approached the door and knocked on it softly. "April," he called softly. "I love you, please talk to me." He banged his head against the door when he heard the shower turn on. "Dammit," he muttered in frustration.

He did not like this one bit. He had always known that he hated fighting with April, his best friend, but he absolutely detested fighting with his wife. It was the worst feeling in the world. He sat on the edge of the bed and patiently waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

She finally stepped into the bedroom fifteen minutes later wrapped in a towel. She sat down next to him on the bed but did not acknowledge his presence; she simply grabbed her moisturizer off of the bedside table and began to apply it to her arms and legs.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Right now I'm thinking about the list of errands I have to run tomorrow."

"April," he groaned. "Be honest with me!"

She turned to him sharply and her eyes narrowed. "Do you actually want to know what I'm thinking?" He nodded so she continued angrily, "I'm thinking that I learned new things about you today. Important things. We've known each other for seven years and I only found out today that you went to boarding school, had to sit in on board meetings at the age of fifteen, and that the Harper Avery Foundation is worth _four hundred and eighty million dollars_! You think a few of these things would have come up in conversation over the years," she added as she shook her head. "Especially since our marriage."

"They're not really things I like to talk about," he explained weakly.

She had always thought that they knew everything about each other but clearly she had been wrong. And what she had learnt about him today shed light on the most unsettling aspect of their relationship. "We're so different, Jackson," she whispered. "So _so _different. The years of our lives before we met we can't relate to at all."

He had grown up in the city, she on a farm. He was rich; she was from a lower middle class family. She had three annoying sisters, he was an only child. She was a Christian, he was not. They had different priorities and different expectations from their families. They were complete opposites.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her neck. "I love that we're different," he murmured. "It's one of the things that I love about us."

She tilted her neck to give him better access but she was still upset. "But how are we supposed to raise children together if we can't agree on anything."

"We'll figure it out," he assured her. "I promise. We'll give our kids the best of both worlds."

She placed both of her hands on his face and forced him to look at her. "Tomorrow, since we both have the day off, can we make lists? Lists of what's important to each of us for our children to experience and then we can compare?"

He gazed at her adoringly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She was so frickin' cute. "Yes," he chuckled. "We can make lists." He kissed her softly before he spoke again. "But let me say a few things first, so that you don't spend all night awake, thinking about this." She watched him curiously as he spoke. "Being an Avery is hard, I won't lie about that. The pressure I felt growing up was too hard to bear at times and I hated it. I hated thinking that I had to live up to my _legacy_ and so that's why I wanted nothing to do with it until I had to represent the Foundation on the hospital board. But I like it now. I like making decisions and seeing the positive effects that those decisions can have, but I know that that kind of life is not for everyone. If you don't want to be a part of that, or if our children don't want to be a part of that then that's perfectly fine with me, and we can deal with my mother when the time comes," he added with a playful smile. "And I know that your faith is really important to you so we can talk about that too."

April took a moment to process his lovely words before she grabbed his face and kissed him eagerly. He was so caught off guard by the intensity of her kiss that all he could do was sit there. "Thank you," she breathed when she pulled away. "Thank you for saying that." She kissed him again, a quick, soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded with a smile. "So much."

She placed her hands on his chest as a large smile took over her face. "You told your mother that I'm the one."

"You are," he confirmed. "That's why I married you. You're the only woman I've ever loved, April."

"God," she giggled, "I'm still not used to hearing you say things like that."

He laughed as they kissed again. "Well, get used to it, babe."

"Or hearing you use terms of endearment. I think you called me everything but my name today," she grinned.

He smirked suggestively as he placed a hand on her knee and began to slip it underneath her towel. "I have a few more things that I can call you."

She giggled as he pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her.

At least now they could live in their bubble for a little bit longer.

She kissed him hungrily as she unbuttoned his shirt but she pulled away much too soon for his liking. "What?"

"By the way," she began as her hands reached his belt. "Our kids are _not _going to boarding school!"

He exhaled loudly as he glanced down at her fingers dancing along his lower abdomen. "I hope this isn't how you plan on settling all of our disagreements because it's really not fair."

She giggled as she pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. "We'll see," she replied mischievously.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! :) I have another one shot in the works that should be out soon and it's a little smuttier ;) And I may write a piece strictly about the post-nup, but I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
